wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Matty233
--Lewser 03:48, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Hey, enough with the Manitoba references, citizen.--Lewser 03:59, 24 October 2006 (UTC) --Lewser 20:48, 24 October 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:03, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Did You Know box We have a template for that, it's called "factoid" and it works just like a regular template, except you add a horizontal bar after the name factoid|, then after the bar, you type in your factoid. Don't forget to put braces around the whole thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:51, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Will do. --matty233 03:52, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::It's just a lot easier than typing all that code--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh no, I just did a copy/paste... we canadians aren't that good with computers --matty233 03:57, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Canadian Maps I've been making the maps. I will get them all online as soon as I get a break at work...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:39, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Marx link on Franken If a page is not blocked or "Under Construction", go ahead and make changes, then put your explanation on the talk page. If someone doesn't like it, they can change it back and ask why the changes were made on the talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Okay, just to make sure, what do you want to happen?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:50, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::Have 'Karl Marx' redirect to the Marx page... that's how it's supposed to be set up, I've done it before... this is just strange. --matty233 01:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::The page named "Karl Marx" to be redirected to "Marx" this has nothing to do with a link on the "Al Franken" page? Is that right?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Right. Karl Marx to Marx, Al Franken no link about Marx. --matty233 01:59, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but it is working for me. I even tried different spellings...try just typing "Karl Marx" in the "search" bar to the left--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:01, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::Ok well if it works for you, then I'll assume it works for everybody else, and my crappy Canadian internets are just plain terrible. It's always the case with commie machinery... --matty233 02:03, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::::What are you doing? And how is the wiki reacting?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::I type in Karl Marx, and it redirects to Al Franken, after I changed it... 8 hours ago. --matty233 02:05, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, let me delete Karl Marx, then remake it, maybe that will destroy whatever bug is still in there. Before I do that, one more question...have you ever had any other problems with the wiki being slow or any speed issues? Uploading images? Anything?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:07, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::Nope, first time. --matty233 02:08, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, I just deleted it, I will "recreate" it in a minute--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:12, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Ok, hope this works....--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:14, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :YES! Must be because an American did it... thanks for working out the ticks --matty233 02:15, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::You're welcome, but I think it had to do with some hidden bug or something...a Canadian bug!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::Ha, no doubt. That's why we need to support my war on Canada! --matty233 02:19, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Voting Hang on, User:Lewser had that problem the other night and did something, I will aks him what he did, and then you can vote...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Hey, we're working on the problem, we can't figure out whats wrong, but Ill unlock the page completely and you should be able to vote. --Lewser 21:48, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer beat me to it, go ahead and vote, citizen--Lewser 21:48, 24 October 2006 (UTC) : Don't actually put the in your vote, thats just so it shows what to type, instead of leaving my signature.--Lewser 21:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) : Hahaha... yeah, you can tell I'm good at this... I'll work on it. --Matty233 22:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::Heh, its no problem, we all have to learn somewhere, and the not being able to register isnt your fault...we think.--Lewser 22:02, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :No worries. Don't work too hard for it, because I gotta be leaving soon --Matty233 22:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Images Please be careful when you upload pics. Try to reduce them as much as you can without losing quality, and make sure you cover your ass by adding a note about "fair use" or "for use as parody". BTW, congratulations on The Left Wing Madness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip. Where do I put that? --matty233 01:19, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::When you upload, one of the sections is "Summary" that's where you put things like where you found it, or fair use stuff, or if you made it yourself, which font you used or other details, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:21, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :K I'll definetly do that from now on. I'll just go back and edit the ones I just posted... --matty233 01:31, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh crap, do I have to add the original site it came from? Cause I might not have those... --matty233 01:31, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :::You don't have to do anything, but to cover your ass, from now on you want to claim "fair use" or "for parody use". When you upload an image you made yourself, you add info about the original picture so everyone can see what you did. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:35, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Kool-Aid Matty - Im still trying to figure out this Talk thing. Re: Kool-aid. I only added the "Republican" part to your Kool-aid stuff. Respectfully, I added, didn't erase what was there. I don't see why it's a problem to have several categories, "Poison", "communists", "Republicans", etc. Manitoba You now have a Manitoba map--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:56, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Lol... thanks! --matty233 15:57, 3 November 2006 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:30, 23 May 2007 (UTC)